


White Whales

by RedRidingHood



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRidingHood/pseuds/RedRidingHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr Aldous Leekie had many white whales. People who he had lost, people whose absence kept him up at night. His white whales were had become the pinnacle of his existence; he had become a man, so obsessed with what he had lost that nary a thing could evoke a sense of pleasure, or even contentment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Whales

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what this is… Other than a mess of words and way too many commas. But I really need to get back into writing because I haven’t had the time due to school and that kills me. So uh, have a ficlet about Dr Leekie- because I tried to write Cophine but my only muse was this guy. 
> 
> Feedback is more than appreciated- like seriously, all the pointers you can give me to get back into the hang of writing again (I swear I used to be good at this…)

Dr Aldous Leekie had many white whales. People who he had lost, people whose absence kept him up at night. His white whales were had become the pinnacle of his existence; he had become a man, so obsessed with what he had lost that nary a thing could evoke a sense of pleasure, or even contentment. 

He had always been focused. As a young boy he focused on the why’s and how’s of the world around him, plaguing his mother and father with questions far beyond the intelligence one would expect from a small child. As a youth, he focused on maintaining perfection. He focused on perfect grades and perfect organisation. Through later education he focused on Biology, focusing on the understanding of the world around him. He focused on learning it all, until he was introduced to creation and he found, instead of learning, he could create. 

His adulthood focused on creation, the creation of perfection.

And yet, his focus lead to his downfall. His focus, led to neglect and hence forth; his white whales.

As a youth, he had never been attracted to socialising, the only conversations he had were for the purpose of learning; expanding his knowledge and understanding. How Adele Williams had convinced both him, and herself to fall in love- he didn’t know. She was his first relationship, the first person to even introduce humanity as not a test subject, but an entity completely incapable of being categorised into boxes. 

They married, and in the same year; his desire for perfection was finally satisfied by a letter granting him the permission he needed. 

As in love with Adele as he was, he was in love with the idea of perfection even more so. He focused on his creation, locking both himself in, and his wife out. And in one memorable year, his creations were birthed, and his wife left.

It took months before the departure of his wife took effect on him. His mind was so focused on the perfect and pivotal breakthrough that he had engineered, that it hadn’t hit him. And when it did, his world shattered.

He mourned his first white whale in sleepless nights and dead days. She had changed her number, moved away and he couldn’t find her. He searched for weeks determined to find her just to apologise. He tried telephone books, friends of friends and yet, nothing. She was lost. 

In a midst of grey coloured days and lifeless existence, he lost his second white whale. 

Helena. The Lost Clone. 

The news of the missing clone reverberated through his already empty soul. Her files held only the name Amelia, the word twins, and a handful of prenatal results. 

His face aged decades, and his body centuries. His brain, was the last part of him to feel alive and yet, there was still a part of it that mourned white whales, and longed to reclaim what he had lost.

Throwing himself into those creations of whom he had not lost earned him his second love, and third white whale.

Delphine Cormier was the daughter of veterinarian and a highly acclaimed paediatrician who Dr Leekie had enlisted months before even the In Vitro of the clones into their surrogates. Dr Leekie had seen her grow up through pictures on her Father’s desk; he had seen her excel throughout education; from finger-paintings to Phd’s. Leekie could wager, that he had been privy to just as much of Delphine Cormier’s life as her own Father- who was as rarely in France as Leekie was at home. 

It was as easy to hire the young Doctor as it was to become enamoured with her. Her father, retired and returned to France to live happily with his wife and a more than healthy sum. Delphine had a similar work ethic to her Father, who had also worked like Leekie. They did their best work at all times, and their best, was far above average.   
He could have spent years just watching Dr Cormier work; the ingenuity of her ideas and the intricacy of her work had Leekie wonderstruck. Never in his life had he met someone so alike himself. Delphine Cormier was perfection, and he found himself enamoured.

He coerced her into his bed with the promise of a promotion; she would be working alongside a clone in the flesh. 

He needed Cosima on his team, and Delphine was the only way to do that. It was two of his most prized possessions, together, and he couldn’t be more thrilled. However, in the perfect equation that he had formulated, he had forgotten to factor in humanity; that entity completely incapable of being categorised into boxes. 

More.

Cosima had wanted more. And why wouldn’t she. 

He had fallen for Delphine Cormier despite his brilliant mind, and Cosima Niehaus, Subject 324B21, had too. 

However, Delphine Cormier had fallen for Cosima, not him. 

The twenty years between him and Dr Cormier, had never appeared prevalent until he considered Dr Cormier and Cosima Niehaus. With barely five years between them, and a combined brain power that could overrun a universe; of course Delphine had fallen for Cosima.

Aldous lost his second love and third white whale, to one of his creations.

He had engineered the soul and being of the exact woman who had stolen the heart of a woman who he loved. Dr Cormier would defy him, for Cosima and the very thought shattered the last of his identity. 

He discovered that the only true love he had, was for that of his creations and he would do anything for them. 

Alison.

Sarah. 

Helena. 

Rachel. 

Cosima. 

Katja, Beth, Danielle, Janika, Aryanna, Jennifer, and the others who walked the planet. They were all his creations- every single individual life that had grown to take such beautiful forms were down to his ingenuity and his love and focus for creation. 

Dr Aldous Leekie had many white whales. People who he had lost, people whose absence still kept him up at night. He was obsessive, focused and he accepted the fact that as long as his white whales existed, he would never find eternal pleasure or contentment. But his creations brought him so much more than any human emotion could describe. He had played God, engineered humanity. And through creation, he had learnt that humanity was a complex entity.

Completely, and utterly incapable of being categorised into boxes.


End file.
